Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 45(1970)-11149 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,275), 47(1972)-20741 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,667) and 49(1974)-10697, and Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. 57(1982)-138632, 57(1982)-142638, 57(1982)-176033, 57(1982)-211146 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,997), 58(1983)-107529 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,637), 58(1983)-121031 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,450) and 58(1983)-169143 describe light-sensitive materials which comprises a support and a light-sensitive layer containing silver halide, a reducing agent and a polymerizable compound and which are employed in image forming methods in which an image is formed on a portion of silver halide latent image through polymerization of the polymerizable compound by action of the reducing agent. These light-sensitive materials can be also used in image forming methods employing a dry process which are described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. 61( 1986)-69062 and 61(1986)-73145 (the contents thereof are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,676 and European Patent Provisional Publication No. 0174634A2), 61(1986)-183640, 61(1986)-188535 and 61(1986)-228441 (the contents thereof are described in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 827,702).
In these light-sensitive materials, silver halide is preferably contained in oil droplets of the polymerizable compound or microcapsules containing the polymerizable compound to improve sensitivity of the light-sensitive material and sharpness of the obtained image. In the oil droplets and microcapsules, it is preferred that droplets of the silver halide emulsion are finely dispersed in the polymerizable compound. A method for emulsifying the silver halide emulsion in an organic medium such as an organic solvent containing hydrophobic binder is stated in Research Disclosure No. 18755 (1979). But, fineness of droplets of the silver halide emulsion in the resulting emulsion is not sufficiently satisfactory.